Noctiri
Noctiri '(Noct-ear-ee) is a protagonist and playable character in Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance. She appears with her twin sister, Cartina, and her older brother, Xaslamach. She controls the Mascot nobodies with Cartina. Appearance Personality Noctiri, just like her sister, is very mischievious and happpy. This might be because she wasn't part of the Organization, like the others. The research that Zaxer conducted showed that nobodies that were in the Organization for a long period of time had a harder time recovering their hearts. Relationships﻿ '''Cartina '- Her "partner in crime" as Noctiri says, she is very close to her sister. Everywhere one of them goes, the other follows. Their EX Mode, Twin Alignment of the Stars, is performed by both of them. That is unique to just them. Story The Beginning When she was only eight, her home world, Grand Surbia, was attacked by the Heartless and Nightmares. Her, Cartina, and Xaslamach, who was Malachas at the time, were captured and turned into nobodies. Their brother, Myles, wasn't as lucky. He just turned into a heartless. The three of them wandered, hopeless on what to do next. Zexion found them and tried to bring them back, but Noctiri and Cartina refused. Giving up, Zexion decided to only take Malachas. Weapon She can use discs and daggers, but the discs are her primary weapon. Discs *Ace Shot- Underland *Nature's Remorse- Valley of Four Daggers *Honor Amung Theives- Earth *Metal Cactuar- Gift from Lulu (Pride Lands) Abilities Due to the fact she controls telekenisis, she can use her floating disca to silce through enemies. She performs flying uppercuts, spinning attacks, and melees that spin up from the ground. When using daggers, she can maake them flaot as well, but their accuracy of hitting isn't at high as the discs. Becuase of this, she usually dies hand-to-hand combat when using them. She uses powerful magic-enhanced attacks, fast, medium-strength hits, and powerful buffing skills. She can also perform medium-strength blue and white magic. White Magic *Anal Cannon *Anal Search *Anal Reverse *Dispell Blue Magic *Scan *Blue Bullet *Fiend Hunter EX Mode Her EX Mode, called '''Twin Alignment of the Stars, is performed with Cartina. When she undergoes this transformation, she looks like she's made out of spirit power. The blue magic swirls around in the shape of her body. Her hair is down and flows freely, much like the robe-like garmet she wears. Her eyes glow a brilliant color of green. Actually, when she goes into this mode, she floats instead of walking. The attack, Gemini Star, is when everything goes black on the battlefield, making it look like they're is space. Putting their arms up, Cartina and Noctiri summon multiple axe-swords and discs to fall from the sky. They first look like falling stars, but when they hit the ground, they become more normal looking. The weapons explode in magic power, damaging the enemy. They then join hands, close their eyes, and say an incantation. Opening their eyes, a huge explosion of power comes and usually kills the enemy. Theme Quotes﻿ Victory *"Heck yeah!" (any enemy) *"Sad you just got beaten by a little girl?" (any boss) *"Oops! My awesomeness slipped!" (any friend battle) Defeat *"Crap!" (any enemy) *"It's not nice to hurt little girls!" (any boss) *"I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen!" (any friend battle) In-Battle *"I guess I'll go easy on you.... NOT!" (before powerful attack) *"Take that, and this, and that again!" (during repetitive attack) *"That just shows you not to mess with me!" (After EX Mode) *"I'm ready to fight!" (When undergoing EX Mode transformation) Trivia *Her transformation between theif and fighter shows a change in hair color﻿ Gallery noctiri.jpg|Her normal appearance Noctiri2.jpg|Her appearance as a fighter ﻿ Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Characters